If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Lady Aiko
Summary: The world is finally at peace Mamoru has temporarily gone to America. When Mamoru returns he brings with him mysterious visitors. Soon after Usagi and co.'s greatest threat emerges and they must find the true testament of love beyond the darkness.
1. Prologue

Title: If Tomorrow Never Comes Prologue  
  
Author: Lady Aiko  
  
E-mail: lady_aiko_surisha@Hotmail.com  
  
Summary: This is a romantic epic about survival and love, about   
  
conquering all obstacles and standing for what is right. This story   
  
goes beyond the typical bounds of Sailor Moon and interacts with the   
  
other universes, exploring the fact that the Senshi as we know them   
  
are only mere warriors in a league of extraordinary creatures out to   
  
protect the universe from eternal doom.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue.  
  
Comments: This story adds in new characters and explores darker   
  
issues, both on Earth and in the realms of space. Please be warned   
  
that in later chapters darkness shall rear its ugly head.  
  
If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
By Lady Aiko  
  
Prologue  
  
1000 years ago, a year before Queen Beryl's attack on the Moon   
  
Kingdom, the universe known as the Milky Way was a happy place, full   
  
of beautiful and powerful systems. One of these systems was the   
  
Silver Millennium.  
  
Standing at the head of this universe was a central planet known as   
  
Kalrissia. A king known as King Galliandar Hemar, a powerful and   
  
compassionate man, ruled this planet. Along with his wife, Queen   
  
Elyssia, and his daughter Princess Callista, they looked after their   
  
universe, supporting the systems beneath their wing.  
  
However, a dreadful attack upon one of their systems known as   
  
Isrialsher happened, and Kalrissia put their defensive powers into   
  
protecting their system. While Kalrissia's energy was temporarily in   
  
use in another system, Kalrissia was attacked by a negative enforced   
  
group of dark sorcerers and mages known as the Hashina Slayers, who   
  
had organized the attack on Isrialsher as a diversion. Their dark   
  
spells swept over Kalrissia and many of its systems. King Galliandar,   
  
as a last request, sent his daughter and the mystical millennia   
  
objects (the sources of Kalrissia's power which had been damaged by   
  
the Hashina Slayers) to Earth, part of one of the only unaffected   
  
systems. A year later an attack happened from the Nega Verse   
  
destroying Earth and the rest of the system's culture.  
  
A thousand years later, the mightiest battle the Milky Way has ever   
  
fought shall begin.  
  
Saturday December 19th, 1998, 7:52 am.  
  
Twelve-year-old Darlene Elizabeth shivered as she pulled what few   
  
clothes she had up around her body.  
  
'Damn the cold,' she thought to herself. 'It's never done anyone any   
  
good.'  
  
Sighing heavily, Darlene walked by the coffee shop on the corner of   
  
Eighth Avenue and Fourth Street. Quickly she began digging around in   
  
her pockets, trying to find some money for a hot drink or at least a   
  
donut or something. Sighing once again, she pulled her hands out of   
  
the pockets of her worn out, torn up jeans and combed them through   
  
her tangled black mane in dire need of a good cut.  
  
No money, not even a penny.  
  
Darlene leaned forwards onto the glass putting her hands with her   
  
fingerless gloves on against the glass. She looked on enviously at   
  
the people inside, warm to the bone with coffees and teas in their   
  
hands.  
  
Turning around, she leaned against the glass again this time with her   
  
back to it. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, sighing   
  
heavily.  
  
Life had seen better days.  
  
But at least she was away from them.  
  
When she was only a baby, Darlene had been orphaned. Darlene never   
  
knew why or how her parents died or even if she'd had any siblings.   
  
All that she knew was that an American couple living in Seattle had   
  
soon adopted her. They had taken her back there and raised her until   
  
she was nine when she ran away to Canada (Vancouver to be exact).  
  
Darlene shook her head sharply trying to dispel her adopted parents   
  
images from her head. It was over; it was done; it was far in the   
  
past where it belonged.  
  
Someone brushing past her brought Darlene suddenly out of her   
  
thoughts. She opened her eyes to see a young blond woman in her early   
  
twenties brush by her, a warm winter coat wrapped around her. Darlene   
  
carefully and instinctively reached forwards towards the woman's   
  
pocket where Darlene could vaguely make out the corner of the woman's   
  
wallet.  
  
But suddenly the woman reached out and grabbed Darlene's wrist.   
  
Darlene was shocked! She'd never been caught before.  
  
The woman calmly looked her up and down. If she were mad it would   
  
have been nearly impossible to tell.  
  
Without speaking, the woman calmly pulled her into the alley near by   
  
without causing a ruckus.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the woman spoke.  
  
"Hello Darlene, my name is Callee and your one of the ones I've been   
  
searching for."  
  
Saturday March 8th, 2003, 10:29 am.  
  
Callee Walters busily flipped another pancake onto the already huge   
  
stack of pancakes spread across a giant platter. She pushed quickly   
  
past one of her six roommates who reached towards the pancakes   
  
hungrily.  
  
"You know the rules Jaed, no one gets any food until everyone's had a   
  
good heads up that the food's ready."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts." Callee added as she pushed the button on the intercom   
  
connecting her to all the rooms. "Breakfasts ready guys. Get your   
  
butts outta bed and down here before Jaed and I eat it all."  
  
"You guys eat it all? I don't think so!" Came the exasperated yell of   
  
Darlene from upstairs as she bound past the four other guys and   
  
gracefully slid down the railing, bounding neatly off the end and   
  
through the large double doors to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Callee!" She called taking her seat across the table from   
  
Jaedite.  
  
"Good morning hyper demon." Jaedite remarked staking a pile of five   
  
pancakes onto his plate.  
  
"Morning pig." She remarked looking at Jaedite's pile of Callee's   
  
extra large home made pancakes.  
  
It only took a few more seconds for the four other guys, Darryl,   
  
Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrite to come bounding into the kitchen and   
  
to their spots around the table. Callee sighed heavily.  
  
"For god's sake Darryl put on a shirt." Callee added in placing the   
  
syrup on the table.  
  
Standing Darryl wrapped his arms around Callee pulling her close to   
  
his body clad only in a pair of baggy sweats.  
  
Callee giggled as he rubbed his fingers across her sides, tickling   
  
her lightly. Then he leaned forwards and kissed her neck softly then   
  
whispered, "Its not like you don't like it."  
  
Callee playfully pushed him away. "Just do it Darryl Chiba."  
  
Laughing Darryl reached for his plate and placed two pancakes on it   
  
before heading out to the laundry room, plate in hand.  
  
Things had been like this for close to three years now. Callee had   
  
taken Darlene in five years earlier and over the next two years had   
  
spent a good chunk of her time searching for the others that lived   
  
with her. Callee turned out to be the reincarnation of Princess   
  
Callista of Kalrissia who had regained her memories through dreams as   
  
a teenager. Darryl and Darlene turned out to be the reincarnations of   
  
Prince Endymion's siblings, Prince Motaru Darryl (two years older   
  
than Endymion), and Princess Elizabeth Darlene (four years younger   
  
than Endymion). The other four, after the battle with Beryl had been   
  
granted back their lives in North America. All six had regained their   
  
memories of their pasts when they had been reunited with Callee.  
  
None of them had chosen to go to Japan to meet up with the other   
  
Senshi (who as far as they knew didn't even remember them from the   
  
past). They were needed in North America, the other Senshi were   
  
needed in Japan.  
  
Darlene had been enlightened on the truth of her parent's deaths by   
  
Darryl who had been six at the time. She and Darryl had been staying   
  
with neighbors when their parents took their other sibling, Mamoru,   
  
on a drive on his birthday. A car accident then had claimed their   
  
parents' lives and they didn't even know if their brother had   
  
survived.  
  
A great family living in Toronto Ontario, Canada had adopted Darryl.   
  
Darryl later was accepted to the University of British Columbia where   
  
he was reunited with his past fiancée Callee.  
  
Callee 's parents had made a fortune off of the oil industry in   
  
Alberta Canada. Callee had loved her parents tremendously despite the   
  
fact they weren't around much when she was growing up. However, when   
  
she was eighteen a plane crash claimed their lives leaving Callee   
  
their entire fortune. Now she was twenty-six and supporting six other   
  
people on that fortune while she and Darlene broke off into musical   
  
careers.  
  
Callee smiled and took her seat beside Darryl's empty seat.  
  
Despite all the tragedies that had filled their lives, life was good.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
So what do you think? I like it so far. Sorry if its boring, it gets   
  
more interesting, scouts honor (wait a second I wasn't a scout...darn   
  
it...now I've said to much............ssssshhhhhhhhh............Lady   
  
Aiko.........sssssssssshhhhhhhh...............).  
  
Anyways I'll catch ya all later,  
  
Lady Aiko 


	2. Chapter One

Title: If Tomorrow Never Comes Chapter One  
  
Author: Lady Aiko  
  
E-mail: lady_aiko_surisha@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: This is a romantic epic about survival and love,   
  
about conquering all obstacles and standing for what is right.   
  
This story goes beyond the typical bounds of Sailor Moon and   
  
interacts with the other universes, exploring the fact that   
  
the Senshi as we know them are only mere warriors in a league   
  
of extraordinary creatures out to protect the universe from   
  
eternal doom.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue.  
  
Comments: This story adds in new characters and explores   
  
darker issues, both on Earth and in the realms of space.   
  
Please be warned that in later chapters darkness shall rear   
  
its ugly head.  
  
Anyways now that that's done...hello and welcome to the first   
  
official chapter of If Tomorrow Never Comes! Yay! Lol..I sound   
  
like a cheesy game show host...geez...my trip to Vancouver really   
  
did me in **yawn**. Anyways its back to school tomorrow, I'm   
  
looking forwards to my friends but geez, its school. But ya,   
  
I'm a bit of a nerd, it wont be bad. Anyways onto the story!  
  
If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
By Lady Aiko  
  
Chapter One  
  
Callee lowered the sheet music in front of her. "Why do you   
  
have to go?" she asked handing her music to Darlene who   
  
quickly fled the room.  
  
"Because this conference at Harvard University is important-"   
  
Darryl began.  
  
"And the dark vibes aren't?"  
  
"I'll only be two weeks."  
  
"It only takes five minutes to attack, Darryl, you know that."  
  
Darryl walked towards his girlfriend and pulled her into his   
  
arms.  
  
"You know that I wont let any harm come to you or the others."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Listen Callee, I know there is danger approaching but I feel   
  
like something there is important. I can't help but feel like   
  
there's something there that will help us."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Would I lie to you about this?"  
  
Callee thought about this for a moment. Then she reached up   
  
and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Fine, you can go," Callee murmured as Darryl guided her   
  
towards the love seat, while kissing down Callee's neck.  
  
***  
  
Usagi Tsukino, a young seventeen-year-old blonde woman, clung   
  
helplessly to her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba as they pushed   
  
through the crowds of people at the Tokyo airport in Japan   
  
heading towards customs office. Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru, had   
  
been one of the select few people to be chosen to attend a   
  
conference on biochemical research at Harvard University in   
  
the U.S.A. Despite the fact that she was very proud of him,   
  
she hated it whenever he had to leave.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru began, wrapping his arms around her when   
  
they stopped in front of the customs gate.  
  
Usagi frowned lightly but pushed the expression off her face.  
  
"Mamo-chan have fun at his conference. Take care of yourself   
  
and study hard."  
  
Mamoru cradled Usagi's cheek in his palm rubbing away her   
  
tears with his thumb.  
  
"Nothing will happen like last time Usako." Mamoru assured   
  
her, remembering back to last time he had headed for Harvard   
  
when Galaxia had attacked his plane.  
  
"Its not that Mamo-chan. Its just, I have been getting some   
  
bad vibes from this."  
  
Mamoru leaned forwards and softly brushed her lips with his   
  
own.  
  
"Don't worry Odango, I'll be back in two weeks. And I'll call   
  
you when I get there."  
  
Usagi's expression softened lightly. She kissed him lightly   
  
again as he turned to walk away.  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan," Usagi called after him.  
  
Mamoru smiled. Every time Usagi said that he felt like he was   
  
home. Since he was a child when his parents died Mamoru had   
  
felt alone. But Usagi's love was the light in the darkness,   
  
the home amongst the void. It felt so pure, so true. It almost   
  
ashamed him, afraid that he could never do for her what she   
  
did for her. But he loved her with everything that he had,   
  
everything that he was and Usagi seemed more than just content   
  
with it.  
  
"I love you too, Usako."  
  
***  
  
Mamoru glanced around the conference room, his book bag   
  
clasped in his hands. Looking around the large classroom with   
  
the seats raised higher with every row like an auditorium,   
  
Mamoru couldn't see any empty seats. Sighing he walked up and   
  
down the stairs of the large room, trying to find a seat.   
  
Finally Mamoru laid his eyes on a seat in the back row.  
  
Politely he looked at the man at the edge of the row.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked motioning towards the seat   
  
beside him.  
  
The man looked up at him and smiled. His dark blue eyes were   
  
shining with politeness and his raven black hair waved   
  
lightly.  
  
"Nope. Sit down if you like."  
  
Uncomfortably, Mamoru pushed past the man and sat down next to   
  
him, sprawling out his binder across the pull out tabletop.   
  
Quickly he organized his pens and binder and sat intently   
  
awaiting the beginning of the lecture.  
  
"The lecture doesn't start for fifteen minutes you know," the   
  
man beside Mamoru commented, looking at how intently Mamoru   
  
was sitting.  
  
"I know," he commented back.  
  
"Your from Japan aren't you?"  
  
Mamoru looked over at the man, shrugged and replied politely.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Thought so. Your English is pretty good you know,"  
  
"Thanks," he answered not quite knowing what to say.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, yours?"  
  
The man's eyes grew wide. "Mamoru Chiba?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
The man looked down at his shoes for a moment, almost   
  
contemplating what Mamoru had said.  
  
"That surprising?" Mamoru asked after a moment.  
  
Another long pause crept in then finally the man responded.  
  
"My name's Darryl and that's all you need to know."  
  
***  
  
Darryl lay silently upon his hotel room bed, his eyes focused   
  
on the ceiling. It seemed like forever since he had moved and   
  
his thoughts had roamed onto something other than Mamoru   
  
Chiba.  
  
Darryl didn't know what to do. This was his brother, his   
  
little brother who he hadn't seen in years. Could this be real   
  
or was it just a dream?  
  
Finally, Darryl moved and reached over towards his cell phone   
  
that was charging beside his bed. Slowly he dialed Callee's   
  
cell phone and awaited an answer.  
  
"Hey Callee, its me. I think you should come down here right   
  
away."  
  
***  
  
Callee leaned silently over Darryl's shoulder looking towards   
  
the unsuspecting Mamoru.  
  
"Sure looks like you," she concluded.  
  
"No... really?" Darryl asked sarcastically pushing around the   
  
corner, watching as Mamoru continued walking.  
  
"Listen, Darryl," Callee emphasized his name, sending shivers   
  
down Darryl's spine, "just because we're spying on him doesn't   
  
mean you have to get crabby."  
  
Darryl shot Callee a look and she shrugged. "Just trying to   
  
maintain a sense of authority," she concluded, pushing past   
  
him.  
  
"Uh, huh," Darryl responded, peering around the corner of a   
  
fruit stand.  
  
Callee sighed heavily, watching what Darryl was doing. Darryl   
  
raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing,"  
  
"Nothing my ass! What is it?"  
  
"Only the fact that you suck at spying and that Mamoru has   
  
spotted you."  
  
"What? No he hasn't," Darryl turned his head back to look at   
  
Mamoru who was intently looking at a shop window as he walked.   
  
"See?"  
  
"Uh huh," Callee rolled her eyes and kept following him.  
  
After about ten minutes Mamoru turned into an alley behind a   
  
restaurant. Darryl looked quizzically over at Callee who   
  
shrugged back at him.  
  
"Its a trap,"  
  
"No it isn't,"  
  
Callee rolled her eyes again. "Then follow him and find out."  
  
Darryl slowly and cautiously stalked into the alley and looked   
  
around. All that he could see was a dark ladder up to a   
  
balcony and a brick wall ahead of them.  
  
"Where is he?" Darryl asked, darting his eyes around him.  
  
"Above you," Callee answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Above you,"  
  
Too late, Darryl had no time to respond. Mamoru had wasted no   
  
time jumping over the balcony landing swiftly on top of   
  
Darryl, pinning him to the ground and holding him to the   
  
ground.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, how's it hanging?" Darryl grunted out, trying to   
  
get free.  
  
Mamoru grasped a hold of Darryl's right arm pulling it roughly   
  
back towards him while pushing his weight into his knee that   
  
was positioned in the middle of Darryl's back.  
  
"I'll take that as a good," Darryl grunted out.  
  
Callee laughed lightly, walking around Darryl and knelt down   
  
near his head so she was eyelevel with Mamoru. "Told ya so,"   
  
she remarked to Darryl.  
  
Darryl just grumbled. He seemed more agitated by the fact that   
  
Callee had been right versus his current predicament.  
  
"Who are you two, really?" Mamoru asked demandingly. "And why   
  
are you following me?"  
  
Callee smiled and leaned over resting her hand on Mamoru's   
  
shoulder.  
  
"My name is Callee Walters and the man you're kneeing in the   
  
back is Darryl Chiba."  
  
Mamoru's eyes grew wide with shock, his second question   
  
forgotten. Chiba? How could this be? Without really thinking   
  
what he was doing, Mamoru let go of Darryl, who rolled away   
  
from him and sat up, stretching out his back and neck but   
  
seemed mostly unharmed.  
  
"I think you should come back to our hotel with us,"  
  
Mamoru merely nodded dumb founded and got up, following Callee   
  
and Darryl out onto the street.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know if I should believe you," Mamoru concluded   
  
strongly, "I don't remember any of this."  
  
"You have to Mamoru!" Darryl pleaded. "Our memories of the   
  
moon kingdom, our semblance, our pasts! We're kin, the same   
  
blood runs through our veins! We are brothers!"  
  
"You two could be sent from the Negaverse!"  
  
Darryl shot upright and towards Mamoru as Mamoru did the same.  
  
"Cool it boys!" Callee cried, stepping in between them.   
  
"Sheesh, men, always doing things the hard way. Alright Darryl   
  
you've tried to convince him, now its my turn."  
  
Darryl stepped back and away from them, stepping behind the   
  
very quizzical and suspicious Mamoru. When he was positioned   
  
behind Mamoru, Callee placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhhhh Mamoru," Callee whispered. "Soon you'll be back to   
  
normal."  
  
Mamoru lowered his defenses for a moment and Callee took   
  
advantage of it.  
  
"Nakariska nalain sharika bleign robboto kriskane newlar."  
  
A small light emanated from Callee's hand.  
  
"Rashendo newlar zarinska nalain, shalanda! Endymion!"  
  
Callee completed her spell and all went silent. It felt to   
  
Mamoru like everything in the world had stopped. He could feel   
  
himself be blown back a few feet and he seemed to be suspended   
  
there, Callee's hand was still suspended in front of her and   
  
he could see Darryl out of the corner of his eye going to   
  
catch him. It all happened so slowly although he knew it had   
  
taken less than a second.  
  
Then Mamoru blinked and there was nothing.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
What do you think? Sorry, cliffhanger! Now what did Callee do   
  
to Mamoru and what's going to happen to him? What about the   
  
Senshi? And what about this mysterious power Callee seems   
  
worried about? Fine out more next chapter, same bat website,   
  
same batty author...;).  
  
Don't ask I'm in a Batman mood...na na na na na na na na na na   
  
na na na na na na Batman! Nananananananana nananananananana   
  
Batman! Batman! Batman! Batman!  
  
Okieday, wrong fandom! Geez Aiko...get a grip...:S.  
  
Anyways feel free to critique or e-mail me at lady_aiko_surisha@Hotmail.com. Please tell me what you think,   
  
I want to know what people other than my boyfriend (:P) think   
  
of the fanfic.  
  
See ya all next time,  
  
(The Batty) Lady Aiko  
  
na na na na na na na na na na   
  
na na na na na na Batman! Nananananananana nananananananana   
  
Batman! Batman! Batman! Batman! 


End file.
